


Cookies

by kissuai



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, One-Shot, POV Second Person, Set In December, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissuai/pseuds/kissuai
Summary: You made some cookies with Nanako.
Relationships: Dojima Nanako & Narukami Yu, Dojima Nanako & Seta Souji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and realised I only posted this on my tumblr, so here we go, spread it to the world!

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg_

A loud sound resounded throughout the room. Nanako seems to jump from the sudden noise.

She gasps, “Big bro! The cookies are done!”

With an excited look on her face she bounds to the oven.

…

You should probably follow her.

“They smell so good!” She can barely contain her excitement.

You take out the tray.

* * *

After setting the cookies on a plate, Nanako takes one to eat.

You stop her before she burns herself.

“Oh!”

She puts the cookie back.

…

Nanako looks like she wants to say something.

You urge her to speak.

“Um… If you want, could you help me make some cards? I want to make some for my friends…”

You agree to help Nanako with her cards until the cookies cool down.

* * *

“There!”

As Nanako finishes off the last of her cards, you take out the plate of cookies.

“Oh! Are they ready to eat now?”

It seems she forgot about the cookies as she worked.

You nod.

She grabs one and takes a bite.

Her face instantly lights up.

“They’re really good, big bro!”

You try one yourself.

…

The cookie seems to dissolve in your mouth.

Nanako goes to take another before stopping herself.

She gasps, “We should save some for Dad!”

She runs off into the kitchen.

…

Nanako comes back with a smaller plate.

“We’ll put the ones for Dad here so we don’t eat them all.”

You help Nanako put the cookies on the other plate.

“Oh! You should share with your friends too, big bro! You know what they say! Sharing is caring!”

Nanako looks back at the remaining cookies.

“Oh… I guess we won’t have enough for all of them.”

She looks sad all of a sudden.

In an effort to cheer her up, you promise to make more for your friends.

“Really? Does this mean I get to bake more with you?”

She seemed to have cheered up.

“Oh! But you should still share this with someone, big bro.”

You nod. You have an idea on who you want to give it to, but for now you spend your time with Nanako.


End file.
